1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to underwater mine detection. More particularly, the invention relates to an autonomous system for the detection and neutralization of sea mines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Neutralization of sea mines continues to be a major priority for most countries requiring naval access for defense or commerce. Existing approaches to sea mine neutralization are notoriously slow, inefficient, and dangerous. One known method includes a surface vessel which tows a mine neutralizing device which is linked to the vessel via an electrical wire or fiber optic communication link. The device locates and then neutralizes underwater mines. However, one drawback of this method is that the vessel must remain nearby during the mine neutralization operation, to enable recovery of the mine neutralizing device and to provide human operator support. Unfortunately, this practice often endangers both the mine neutralizing personnel and equipment.
More recently, expendable mine neutralizing devices have been developed which eliminate the requirement for an air or sea vessel to remain nearby for device recovery. However, vessels must still remain relatively close to the mine neutralizing device to enable human operators to receive real-time imagery and sonar data from the device. Thus, the possibility of human casualties or damage to equipment is still present.
It would therefore be desirable to devise a mine neutralizing device which is autonomous from an air or sea vessel, and can relay relevant information to human operators from farther distances. The present invention provides a solution to this problem. This invention provides improvements in both speed and safety of mine neutralization, and thus has military and commercial significance.
The invention provides a mine detection system which includes a motorized underwater vehicle having a guidance control component, and a vehicle positioning system attached to the vehicle via a communications cable. The system also includes a buoyant surface unit comprising a protective housing surrounding an interior chamber, a positive buoyancy buoy attached to the housing, an antenna system attached to the housing, and a radio transmitter and receiver system positioned within the chamber, which radio transmitter and receiver system is electrically attached to the vehicle positioning system and the antenna system.
The mine detection system is preferably launched from an air craft or surface vessel, and left behind while the craft or vessel continues on with a mission. The neutralization device then proceeds to an underwater target on its own, relaying relevant navigation data and imagery through a communications cable to a surface unit which, in turn, relays the information over a radio frequency link to a remote user on the support craft or vessel. Thus, human operators can monitor and control the mission at a safe distance from the mine.
The invention provides an underwater vehicle command and locating system comprising:
a) a motorized underwater vehicle comprising a guidance control component;
b) a vehicle positioning system attached to the vehicle via a communications cable; and
c) a buoyant surface unit comprising:
i) a protective housing surrounding an interior chamber;
ii) a positive buoyancy buoy attached to the housing;
iii) an antenna system attached to the housing; and
iv) a radio transmitter and receiver system positioned within the chamber, which radio transmitter and receiver system is electrically attached to the vehicle positioning system and the antenna system.
The invention further provides a method for commanding an underwater vehicle, comprising the steps of:
I) providing an underwater vehicle command and locating system comprising:
a) a motorized underwater vehicle comprising a guidance control component;
b) a vehicle positioning system attached to the vehicle via a communications cable; and
c) a buoyant surface unit comprising:
i) a protective housing surrounding an interior chamber;
ii) a positive buoyancy buoy attached to the housing;
iii) an antenna system attached to the housing; and
iv) a radio transmitter and receiver system positioned within the chamber, which radio transmitter and receiver system is electrically attached to the vehicle positioning system and the antenna system;
II) deploying the underwater vehicle command and locating system into a body of water;
III) determining the location of the underwater vehicle within the body of water, via the vehicle positioning system;
IV) receiving data from the underwater vehicle, via the radio transmitter and receiver system, which data enables a user to locate an underwater target;
V) communicating with the underwater vehicle to thereby direct the underwater vehicle toward the underwater target; and
VI) destroying the underwater target.
The invention still further provides an underwater mine detection assembly which comprises:
a) a motorized underwater vehicle comprising a guidance control component;
b) an acoustic vehicle positioning system attached to the vehicle via a communications cable; and
c) a buoyant surface unit comprising:
i) a protective housing surrounding an interior chamber;
ii) a positive buoyancy buoy attached to the housing;
iii) an antenna system attached to the housing;
iv) a radio transmitter and receiver system positioned within the chamber, which radio transmitter and receiver system is electrically attached to the vehicle positioning system and the antenna system;
v) a battery within the interior chamber of the surface unit, which battery is attached to the vehicle positioning system, and the radio transmitter and receiver system; and
vi) parachute compartment within the interior chamber of the surface unit, which parachute compartment contains a deployable parachute.